Clash of the Colossuses
by TM1228
Summary: Broly Dragonball Z is battling Goku DBZ in New York City, when Broly's fight is interupted by one of his most challenging enemies yet: The Incredible Hulk! Please Read and Review and enjoy!


Chapter 1- Colossus Clash

Chapter 1- Awakening a raging beast

The sun beamed heat directly on the large city of New York. People walked to work, subways, and local stores just to get away from the blazing heat. Some people even took up lying in a hotel lobby just to escape from the heat. With the temperature nearly one hundred degrees, who could stand the heat?

A legendary super saiyan could.

"Now is the time to die Kakarrot!" screamed a beastly voice.

Broly widened his hand and fired a barrage of green energy missiles toward Goku, who was in his Super Saiyan form. Goku held up his arms and prepared to deflect the incoming fire. He swung his arms madly and deflected many of the bullets. What Goku didn't realize is that he was flying high above New York City, and he deflected the bullets on to the city.

"Eek! Oh No!" he screamed.

Suddenly. Broly's fist lunged into Goku's face and he was immediately sent shooting towards the city. He tried to regain control of his sudden flight but couldn't grasp the control. He closed his eyes and awaited impact. He slammed into a building and shot through it. He landed in an alleyway and slammed up against a brick wall, knocking over a small group of trashcans. He winced in pain and slowly rose to his feet.

"Ouch…" he thought.

He held his forehead and began to walk out of the alleyway when Broly suddenly swooped down and flew towards Goku.

"Oh come on!" Goku exclaimed.

Goku leaped towards Broly as they continued there battle.

Meanwhile, inside the National Scientology Lab in New York.

"What's with all of the ruckus outside?" Betty asked as she leaned against the windowsill, glancing out at the running people.

"Betty, I'm sure it's nothing. But look at this, I think we finally discovered the cure!" Bruce exclaimed.

"I can't believe it Bruce, you actually found the cure!"

Bruce Banner smiled at the only sample he had that layed in his hands.

"Try it Bruce…"

Bruce smiled and popped the cap and prepared to drink it.

Outside the lab, Goku and Broly continued there battle.

"Kakarrot!!" screamed Broly as he fired a large green blast towards Goku.

Goku yelped and dodged out of the way, and the green bomb was heading straight for a building. The building had a large sign on it with a larger one in the front lawn. It said, "New York Nation Scientology Lab."

The bomb impacted the building, as it shook and crumbled.

Betty and Bruce stumbled as the bricks caved in around them. The cure knocked out of Bruce's hand and slammed into the wall. The tube shattered as Betty screamed for her lovers' name. The walls crumbled around them and Betty's words fell silent. The bricks and glasses around them too overcame Bruce. They became nothing but a pile of bricks and glasses.

"Broly! There were innocent people in there!" Goku screamed.

Broly carelessly laughed away maniacally.

Betty shoves the bricks above her head away and looked all over for Bruce.

"Bruce! Where are you?"

Bruce rose from the bricks and looked at Betty.

"The cure…where is it?"

"It's gone…"

Bruce looked over at the broken glass on the floor, with green fluid that was sprayed everywhere across the ground. The cure was gone, and it was his only chance to be normal again. Rage filled his mind as his pupils began to turn green.

"Bruce…no…"

Bruce's white lab coat began to rip, his shoes began to spread outwards until nothing was left but strips of brown boots. His pants tore and became jean shorts, with holes on the knees. His skin became green and his muscles enlarged.

Broly, meanwhile, was firing green blasts at Goku as they both stood on the city streets. Hulk's eyes enraged as he viewed the two built people going at it. He looked at Broly and quickly determined his blasts caused his loss of the cure.

Broly eyed the green figure and smiled.

"And what are you supposed to be?"

The large green figure stepped out and eyed Broly. He spread his arms out, revealing his large muscles. He opened his mouth up very wide and roared.

"You want to fight me?" Broly mocked.

Broly prepared himself as the Hulk leaped at him, roaring madly.


End file.
